Kidnapped
by lilc12354
Summary: At the age of 2 a princess was kidnapped in the night. For 16 years she was abused until the kidnapper forgot to lock the door. Once she escapes she gets help from Twilight and her friends and two Stallions name Lucky Shot and Lightning Thrash. Along the way New enemies will be formed, unknown ponies discovered, and secrets will emerge.
1. Prolouge

"So Celestia what are we doing tomorrow?" I said fluttering my wings

"I don't know Ikaros. We have to teach you how to use your magic"

"I don't like magic. After a spell it makes me feel queasy. But I did use magic back at home."

Celestia chuckled. We walked down this huge hall. Once we got towards the middle Celestia opened the door to my room and ushered me in.

I plopped unto the bed blowing any of my black mane back onto place. Celestia rubbed her hoof on my purple fur. I heard a faint goodnight from her and a door closing. I closed my eyes letting sleep embrace me.

I woke up to the sound of something shattering. My head shoot straight up extra black hairs in my face. My lilac eyes scanned the room.

Someone grabbed my wings their hoof covering my mouth. I kicked my legs I screamed even though it was muffled.

"Shhh calm down and this will all be over." I could tell it was a stallion

I used my magic to make his grip weaker. I broke free and kicked him in the gut. I jumped off the bed hitting the floor with a thud. I was so close to the door. As I was about to turn the knob an elbow made contact with my head.

My hoofs and torso felt heavy and cold. My head was screaming with pain.

"Enjoy your nap?" It was him.

"Where am I?"

"A house under the everfree forest."

That's far from home.

"I have some questions for you answer them and you won't die." He asked. I nodded.

"How old are you and what does your cutie mark mean?"

"I'm 2 years old." I looked at my cutie mark it was a Sun shining on a lilac flower."my cutie mark means that I grew flowers using magic. Even though magic makes me sick it would be worth it to smell the flowers."

"Oh if I didn't take you. You would be the Giver of Seasons. You would bring winter but you couldn't take it away because of tradition." He pulled down his hood. He had navy blue fur, a white mane, and black eyes.

"I'm Silence and you are Ikaros. Princess Ikaros."

His name suits him.

"Here's what's going to happen. You are basically a slave now. You will do everything I say and if you don't you'll be hurt." He chuckled and walked away.

That's what my was my life for 16 years.

**Boom prologue done.**

**This is my first mlp story but not my first ever story.**

**Please review saying if you like the story so far.**

**So see ya layer**


	2. Escape

"Ikaros I need you to get me some cider from the kitchen." Silence said.

I remained still. I sat there looking at the cover of a book.

"Ikaros I'm not asking again get me a some cider."

I still sat there trying to drown out his voice.

"That's it." He got up. The sounds of his hoofs hitting the ground was bad enough. Once he got to me he lifted his hoof in the air and made contact to my face. I touched my face blood was trickling down it.

"Go get me one or you'll be hurt even more!"

I got up. My back legs hurt with each step. My fore legs begged me to stop. I got to the kitchen and open the fridge I grabbed a bottle of cider. My stomach growled at the food. I don't get fed much an Apple per day is my meal. I traced my ribs.

I walked back into the living room. I handed Silence his bottle of cider and retreated back into my corner to read a book. The book was recently bought by Silence he doesn't like to read so he lets me read them.

_Legends and true stories of equestria. _I flipped to the glossary. The Elements of Harmony page 147. I flipped to that page.

_The Elements of Harmony_

_Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic._

I kept flipping through the pages. Tales about Celestia and Luna wielding them. Celestia banishing Nightmare Moon. And the pictures of the present Elements of Harmony.

That story ended and my story begun.

_The Lost Princess Ikaros._

That's me. I kept reading.

_A week after her arrival in Canterlot. She was taken in the night. No evidence has been found but to this day we're still searching for._

I hope they are.

"I'm going out. You know the rules."Silence said getting up from his chair.

Don't snoop around, no eating, don't try to lock pick the door open. If you break these rules you will get hurt.

The door closes but I didn't hear the door lock. Here's my chance.

Since I don't really have anything I get up and walk to the door. I open it. It was unlocked!

I walk out I close the door making sure to lock it. I did that to make it look like I was still in there.

My wings are to weak to use so I just walk.

I take the opposite path that Silence takes to get to Ponyville.

~30 minutes later~

So far I've been at least one centimeter away from touching poison joke, I nearly got eaten by a pack of timber wolves, and I almost fell to my death!

But at least I'm away from him.

A cottage caught my eye. A yellow mare was outside feeding her animals.

I screamed at the top of my lungs for her to hear me. I saw she turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

My head felt dizzy. My legs gave out. I fell to the floor and blackness clogged my vision.


	3. Awake

The feel of ponies breath near my ear opened my droopy eyes.

"Your **finally** awake!" A rainbow headed pony yelled.

"I found you passed out. Are you ok?" The yellow mare asked.

I tried to get up but there was a excruciating pain in my head. I grunted. "Not really"

"You need to rest." A purple alicorn came in. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Rainbow Dash" the rainbow mare said posing.

"Fluttershy." The yellow mare bowed her head.

"Applejack" the orange pony tipped her hat.

"Pinkie Pie" the pink pony jumped up and squealed.

"And I'm Rarity" the white pony was stitching in the corner.

"Who are you?" Twilight stepped foward.

"Ikaros." My voiced cracked. Twilight gasp.

"The lost princess" she and the others bowed down. "Rainbow I need you to get Lucky Shot. The Canterlot guard."

Rainbow Dash flew out the open window. My stomach growled.

"Oh you must be hungry. Here have some food. It's fresh." Fluttershy helped me up and handed me a bowl of fruit salad.

I gobbled it down not using my lady-like manners. I pushed the plate forward Rarity toke it to the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash returned about 5 minutes later with a grey and black colt with a bow arrow stuck in the middle of a bulls eye. When he saw me his eyes nearly popped out of his head. He didn't bow or talk or do anything to tell us if he was still alive. He just stared at me.

Rainbow Dash slapped him and he began to speak " Princess Ikaros when ever you are ready we need to get you to Canterlot." He began to rub his cheek.

I thought about Silence following me there taking me away again hurting anyone in the way. I shook those thoughts out of my head. "Maybe in a day I'll be fine enough to go."

"Good I'll return when your ready to go." With that said he flew out the window.

"He can be a little weird. He was deployed here 3 years ago looking for you." Rainbow Dash was staring out the window.

"The search for you never stop. Celestia didn't want to believe you were dead." Twilight explained. "You'll need some rest if you want to be ready by tomorrow to leave." Twilight ushered her friends out the door.

I don't think I'll be ready.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter's. I try my best to make them long but I end up failing.**

**I need OC's so if you want to send one in I need some for the following factions.**

**Assassin**

**Lucky Shots best friend**

**Nurse**

**Silence's friend (killer)**

**Friend's for Ikaros**

**And a application for this.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Type of pony**

**Appearance**

**Faction (group)**

**Cutie Mark**

**Skills**

**Biography**

**You can send me a PM or post it in the reviews.**


	4. Going Home

The smell of flowers, bees pollen and fresh cut crash interrupted my slumber. I threw off the blanket and the open window. I could tell by the sun that it was 6 in the morning. I can't wait to go back home. I will have to confess things to Celestia though.

A blue Jay landed on branch right next to my window.

"Oh hi there." I stared at him for a little while.

"Hello?" Fluttershy's voice whispered

"Good morning." I gleefully said.

"Are you ready to go into town to meet Lucky Shot?"

"Just let me gussy up." Fluttershy closed the door.

I used one of Fluttershy's brushes combing down the rat's nest of my mane. I took a quick bath, and brushed my teeth. As I was closing the window I saw a figure in the background. All I could see was a red snout and red hoofs. I'm probably hallucinating.

My hoofs carried me to the front door. I opened the door to see Fluttershy talking to Twilight. "Good morning." Twilight waved. I waved back.

"I have one question won't it be faster to fly there since we all have wings." Fluttershy asked.

"Yes it would actually. Ikaros do you feel comfortable using your wings?" Twilight asked. As a reply a gave a a smile.

I was the first off the ground, then it was Twilight, last was Fluttershy.

My black mane was messed up from the wind. But the feeling of wind rushing passed me was soothing.

Once we got to ponyville Lucky Shot was with a red stallion near a 3 chariots. The other ponies from yesterday were here too.

"Hello Princess Ikaros." Lucky Shot and the red stallion bowed down.

" Hi Lucky Sh..." he cut me off.

"Please just call me Lucky." I smiled. "Oh and this is Lightning Thrash." He gestured to his red coat friend. Lightning Thrash blew a stray piece of yellow-green hair or of his face and shook his wings then he smiled.

They both escorted me to a chariot that I shared with Twilight. To my right was Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, and to my left was Rarity, and Applejack. Rainbow Dash asked if she could fly.

On the way there Twilight and I talked about how she became a princess and a alicorn. I said I was born an alicorn and the heir of the throne.

The chariots landed at the entrance of the castle we all thank them and went inside.

Inside Celestia was pacing. Everyone except me was asked to wait outside. When Celestia saw me she ran towards me. Giving me a hug.

"I've been so worried." Celestia whispered. "Let's talk somewhere private." She escorted me to her room once she closed the door she spoke. " I will assign Lucky Shot, and Lightning Thrash to be your guards."

I shook my head. At least I know them.

"Do you know who toke you that night?" She asked.

"A earth pony named Silence on occasions a unicorn named Dissaper would show up." Tears started to form in my eyes.

Celestia noticed and said "we can talk about this later. I'll walk you to your room."

We walked together in silence. She opened the door to my room I realised that it's the one I had when I was 2 but some stuff was taken out of it.

"I'll go get your new guards and let you settle In." She walked down the hall.

I went inside. I made sure I closed my door before climbing on my bed and grabbing my very first doll. I stared out the window.

Will he ever find me.

**Hello**

**I'm still looking for...**

**One nurse **

**One more friend for Ikaros**

**And I'm adding these things:**

**A student for princess celstia**

**And a little brother or sister for Ikaros (he/she have to be around the ages of 5-8, and he/she is a alicorn.)**

**That's all for now. Review, favorite, follow.**


	5. Nightmare

"So how's this unicorn Disappear you mentioned?" Celestia asked.

It's been a week since my return. She waited till I felt comfortable to answer her questions.

"She all black with silver eyes. Her cutie mark sword through a skull." I replied.

"That's all for today." She dismissed me.

I walked to the hall my favorite ponies were waiting. Lucky and Lightning were talking. While my new friend Wishing Star who has a midnight blue coat and black mane with white stripes sitting there reading. She looked up from her book.

"So what are we doing today." Star asked me she and the boys followed me to my room. I honestly don't know.

"Maybe we can... play a card game." Lighting suggested.

"Sure." I said.

When we got to my room Star and the boys got into a incomplete square. I found a deck of go fish cards. When I sat down and finished the square Lucky spoke up. "I'm going to beat you all." Star gave him a death stare.

"I can make wishes come true and I wish that you would shut up!" Star yelled. I laughed. Lightning was holding it in.

~30 minutes later~

"Told you I would win!" Lucky practically screamed.

"Yeah big deal." Star replied really annoyed. "So what now?" She asked.

I not feeling good at the moment in time so I said. "I think I need some rest I feel a little woozy. You guys can do whatever."

"Well we'll take our post." Lucky said dragging Lightning with him.

"I guess I could go study. See you later." Star said leaving the room. Lucky closed the door.

I climbed onto my bed and rested my head on a pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted into deep sleep

"Hello?" I was in a foggy environment.

"Hello Ikaros." I could tell it was Silence. I toke a deep breath when he came into my vision. 3 others joined him I could see Dissaper, that girl that I saw outside Fluttershy's cottage, and a Pegasus with a navy blue coat the rest of his features were covered by a hood so was the girl.

"Oh I forgot to introduce everyone!. You remember Dissaper. This is Predator." He pointed to the mare. " and this is Spiritus." Pointing to the pegasus in the hood.

"We've been hired to get you." Predator and Spiritus said at the same time. Predator pulled out her bow and loaded it. Spiritus grabbed a knife. They were slowly inching towards me. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks.

Predator shot her bow and Spiritus threw his knife.

I woke up heavily breathing and tears were marked on my cheeks. I ran into my bathroom got some water ready and dumped my face in it.

"Ikaros are you ok?" It was Lucky.

"I'm fine." But I really wasn't.

I heard sound if his hoofs go to the door. I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror. The front part of my mane and my whole face were wet. My eyes were red and my cheeks we're puffy.

"Are they real?" I whispered.

**Hello I wanna give a shout out to the people's OC's in this chapter.**

**Wishing Star- Dreampool**

**Lightning Thrash- Lightning Thrash**

**Predator-Guest**

**Spiritus- Wild Heart1997**

**Dissaper-Dreampool.**

**I held that little thing is that because I need my imagination back so thank you if you have sent one I still need.**

**A nurse (she will have a medium part)**

**And a new student for Princess Celestia.**

**So goodbye for now!**


	6. Attack

I was pacing back and forth the only person in the room was Star the only person that I could trust. She had a equally concerned face that I have.

"Assassins? Hired to kill you?" Star lifted he gaze from the floor.

"Not kill. They were hired to take me to him." My voice rose. Lucky let Star in and she saw me liked this I told her about my dream she didn't believe it. I refused to go to sleep no matter what I'm pretty sure Silence and his gang will still be in there.

"Do you want me to get Lucky and Lightning?" Star asked. I nodded my head. Star opened the door whispering that they need to get in here Lucky was concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I told him the story on my nightmare. His mouth hung opened at the end. So did Lightning's.

I started breathing faster and shorter. "May I please have a minute to my self." Star and the boys left.

I sat down on a cushion my breathing became steadier.

I felt something whiz past me. On my wall was a knife stuck in it. I looked towards the direction of where it came from Spiritus wings were flapping. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The door busted open with Lucky with his bow ready, Star magic aura surrounding her horn, and Lightning with his hoofs up ready to punch something. Lucky let go of his arrow as another knife was thrown.

A searing pain was in my leg warm liquid going down it. I was hit. I was dizzy unable to control myself. As I fell down Lucky dived down and caught me.

" We need to get you to the nurse." I felt Lucky's throat vibrations.

~Later~

He lifted me up on his back. Star and Lightning close behind. I closed my eyes.

I woke up unable to move my legs. I couldn't feel them.

"Your awake at last." It was the nurse Softfeather. Her white mane was put up in a bun to keep it out of her pale pink coat. "Try kicking a little bit."

My muscles wouldn't budge. "I can't."

"Well the medicine's still wearing off I'll come back in a few minutes. And let your guards and friend see you." Softfeather walked out Into the hall. Lucky ran in, Lightning flew in, and Star wished herself in.

"Hi." They all said at once.

"Hi." I tried kicking my legs again." I wish this medicine would wear off." I mumbled.

Star's head poked up. "Your wish is my command" Star's horn wrapped itself in a blue aura. Lighting up the room. When the light die down I tried to kick my legs again. It worked!

"Thanks Star!" I gleefully said.

"No problem." Lucky was jealous.

I toke that to my advantage. "Lucky don't be jealous you carried me here and protected me as best you could."

"But you got hurt. I didn't do the best I could've done." Lucky growled.

"At least you hit the assassin." Lightning spoke up.

"That's true." Lucky was lighting up.

A bell rung. That means they have to go. They all waved goodbye and left the room. Softfeather came back in.

"Your free to go in the morning."

**Hello** **I .thank**

**Dreampool for the use of Softfeather in this chapter.**

**Anyway thanks for reading this and review, favorite, follow**

**Goodbye.**


	7. Princess Akina

"Welcome back!" Lucky casually said.

Laid out on the table was some tea and cupcakes. Balloons were tied to the legs. Star was already sitting in her spot Lightning flew through the window and sat down. Lucky walked over and sat. They all motioned me to sit down.

Star used her magic to get a deck of go fish cards. Lucy's rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm the undefeated champion of go fish."he proudly said.

"Maybe that can change." Star scoffed. "Let's get started."

~45 minutes later~

"We're gonna get you Star!" Lucky yelled and Lightning laughed. This is all happening because Star used to cheat the odds of Lucky winning.

Me and Star were able to het the table propped up in time for the cupcake war to begin in MY room. But Star .was going to clean up. Lucky pushed out the drawer and he and Lightning use that as shelter.

I had a cupcake in my grasp. My plan was to wait for one of them to expose their face so I can chuck the cupcake and hit them in the eye. I hoping to hit Lucky.

Star threw one and it hit the wall behind them. Lucky got up exposing himself and started laughing.

"Star you got horrible a..." I chucked the cupcake at him. Hit him square in the eyes. He ran to the bathroom to flush his eyes out. Star then started laughing. Lightning's tail started to shake.

"Lightning you can now the war is now over! Team Face Crushers have officially won!" I said In a royal speaking tone.

"It makes it worst when you announce your team name." Lightning slowly crawled out.

Star walked out of our sheltered area. Her horn had a magic aura around it. The table flipped itself and went back to its designated area. All the cupcake frosting on the walls ate itself away. The drawer was pushed back up against the wall. The cushions were placed back around the table.

Lucky came out. His face was wet and his eyes were pink. "I will get you Ikaros. You better watch your back."

The door knob turned and Celestia walked in her wings were out other than folded to her sides. "Ikaros I have someone who wants to meet you." She folded back her wings to reveal a alicorn. "This is your sister Princess Akina."

Akina had color coat as me but she had a gold mane with hints of silver in there. Celestia pushed her closer and walked out of the room.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" Star pushed me out of the way and started messing with Akina's cheeks.

I gave a look to Lucky who then nodded and he and Lightning grabbed star by her back hoofs and dragged her out.

"Akina how's mom and dad?" I asked

"They died yesterday in a fire back in their castle room." Akina's stuffy voice said.

I wrapped my wing around her and tried to confront her. Her warm tears created a puddle beneath her feet.

"Hey at least your with me now and I'm family right?" I said.

"Yeah you are." She hiccup.

"Tomorrow I can give you a tour of the castle if you want."

"Sure!" She yelled

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**I've been having problems recently. And I thought I would be best if I ended it right here. **

**So anyway goodbye for now.**

**R.I.P Bugsey we miss you!**


	8. The Library

"So how was the tour?" I asked Akina. Her gold-sliver mane was a mess.

"Cool!" She was practically bouncing up and down.

"I have to go. Celestia sent someone to tell me to meet her in the library. I will be back. Soon" I walked out of the already open door. Lucky and Lightning were ready to go but I waved my hoof. They settled back down.

I walked down the quiet hallway to the library.

I walked towards the front desk. "Hey Nook have you seen Celes..." Nook was tied up with a ball in his mouth. "Oh my." I started to back away. But I hit a body.

"Why hello princess." They dark voice of Spiritus said. His mane brushed up against my face. "Now if you will please sit still." I was already still. Finding the librarian tied up, then backing up into a murderer.

"You said that I could also have a part in this!" Great it's Predator. She had a knife in her hoof, with her hood down.

"Fine whatever. You can tie her up." He pushed me forward. My breathing was going faster along with my heartbeat.

"Hush now. This won't hurt a bit." Predator unwrapped some rope along her waist.

I can't just stand and get kidnapped! Again! I unfolded my wings from my side and flew up to the second floor.

"At least we have wings princess..." all the other words Predator spoke were a whisper I couldn't hear.

I ran to the nearest door I could find. It's locked. I tries another. Locked. The Last one o this floor. Locked. I could feel warm tears forming in my eyes. I don't want to go back to him. Silence.

"Well you thought you could get away ah at least you tried." I turned my head. Spiritus had his bow loaded and Predator had throwing knives in her hoof. Spiritus let go of the string and the arrow hit my wing. I couldn't hold back a scream so I let it out. Predator put a hoof in my mouth and a knife to my throat.

"Now you've done it." Her knife went down and caused a scratch filled with blood down my neck.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." It was Lucky.

"Damn it the guards." Predator mumbled.

"Leave her we'll get her soon." With that said they through the roof.

"Anybody in there?" It was still Lucky.

"Me. Ikaros."

The door was covered with blue aura. It turned to dust. Star, Lucky, and Lightning ran towards me.

Lucky saw the arrow sticking out of my wing. "Ok this is going to hurt for a split second ok." He pulled out. A wave of pain washed over me.

Lucky slowly helped me up. Wrapping a wing around me.

"Akina. Is she alright?" I was concerned for my little sister. I mean she just told me that our parents are dead. She could have lost the last piece of family she has left.

"She's fine. She wanted to come with us but we said no. We didn't want her hurt." Star said.

They were successful to getting me to my room. Lucky and Akina helped me get on my bed.

"I'll go get Lilac Shivers." Star walked out.

**I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter finals are coming up so I'm studying non-stop for them.**

**And thank you TheTwilightWarrior for the use of Lilac Shivers.**

**Well anyway review, favorite, and follow. And I'll see you next time. Bye bye**


	9. Pillow Fight

"Maybe they're to scared to show up." Akina was coming up with ways why the assassins haven't shown up in a month.

"Probably not. They were hired to kidnap me. Again."

Since the break in either Lightning or Lucky had to be in the same room with me and Akina. Today it's Lucky. Since she all of a sudden started to follow me around 24/7.

I try to do the best for my sister but I don't want her childhood spent like mine.

"Oh! They caught the flu." Her eyes shined a bit.

"Princess Ikaros are you feeling well?" Lilac Shivers spoke.

If you don't know who she is. She is sent by Celestia to check on me every day to make sure I'm still breathing.

"Lilac I've said this once you don't have to call me princess. I'm not very used to my title."

"Sorry a forced habit."

"That's ok and I'm fine. For this moment in time."

"Akina are you ok?" She turned her gaze to Akina.

"I'm feeling great! Thanks for asking."

Lilac smiled and left without another word leaving us in a really awkward silence.

"So... Lucky how's your day been?" Akina was trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok. How about you?" Lucky's voice was deeper than usual.

"Fine thanks for asking. Hey! We should all play Scrabble!"

"Sure we got time to kill. I'll go fetch it." I immediately got up.

~Later.~

"Ysotyelp is a word!" Akina slammed her hoof onto the table.

"If it's not in the dictionary then it's not a word." Lucky snapped.

"When I'm playing it is." She calmed down a bit.

"That's one of the most used excuses for this game." I pointed out.

"Fine in the dictionary of Akina that's a word."

A beep mixed into the rest if the noise we made. As it reaches Lucky his head perked up.

"Time to go." He got up as fast as he could.

"Have a goodnight Lucky!" Akina waved him off.

When the door closed, we gave each other a look. Pillow fight.

I was the first to get up and get a pillow. At the sight of me with a pillow Akina backed towards the door. Her ears were down and if you listen closely she was whimpering. Typical Akina. I chucked the pillow without even thinking. Akina was able to get out of its path but Lightning wasn't. He open the door to soon and got pelted in the face.

Akina couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. I can't blame her for doing that I also started to laugh.

"Sorry... Lightning... you... came... in... to... soon..." I said between laughs.

"I will get you back." He mumbled.

He grabbed a pillow and hit me in the face with a smile plastered on to his face. Akina laughed even harder. He whispered something to a laughing Akina who nodded in agreement.

"Ikaros. This. Means. War!" Akina shouted with enthusiasm.

"Great." I groaned.

Akina used her magic to summon some pillows and built a fort around her and Lightning. Show off.

Me well. I just hid under my bed.

Sounds of pillows hitting the floor beside me made me realize something. They have an endless supply of pillows. Dang it Akina.

I used my magic to draw a few closer to me. This is it.

I shot one using magic into the center of the fort. It collapsed. It all turned to dust.

Akina and Lightning exchanged a look. They know what going to happen.

I shot two more towards their faces. Hit! They both fell to the floor cross-eyed.

"Ow!" Akina mumbled rubbing her eye.

"Nice fight. Now time for bed." I said.

**So sorry for a long wait.**

**The horrid thing called finals were holding me back.**

**Well anyway I wanted to put some more Akina in there. She hasn't been getting a lot of attention.**

**If you are wondering where Star is that will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Well please review, favorite, and follow. Especially review.**

**Goodbye**


	10. Who Star really is

"Star where are you taking me?" Star was leading me and Lightning down a hall.

"Like I said. I'm not telling you." She just kept walking.

Star was gone for the entire day yesterday leaving me with the company of Lightning and Lucky. She told me to leave Akina with Lucky and take Lightning with me. Come to think of it this little event is a little odd for her.

We reached a set of double doors which Star opened for me. Inside was Celestia and Luna standing over a table of maps that I could tell we're marked, and Twilight and her friends. Wow I haven't seen them in a while.

"Ikaros, Lightning so nice to see you." Luna smiled a bit. "Well anyways do you know why you're here?"

"No. Star wouldn't even give a hint. Right?" I looked towards Star as she rolled her eyes.

"You're here because of a mission. I'll give you some details. You will be traveling with your guards and Twilight and her friends." A lot of ands. "We have found the new location of Silence. Since he moved out. Your roll in this is that you lore him out. Lucky and Lightning's rolls are that the will tie him up. Twilight and her friends will be there for extra bait really."

"What about Star?" I tilted ny head a bit.

"She will be staying her... Star are you alright?" I turned around.

Star had her right fore hoof rubbing her head. Her left fore hoof was up against the wall.

"Fine. Everything's fine." Her voice was mixed in between her voice and a stallions voice.

"Clearly you're not." I tried reaching for her but she slapped me away.

"I need to get away from everyone." Her voice was becoming that stallions voice.

She quickly ran out. Me and Lightning ran after her. Her tail was turning a light blue color along with her mane. Her body was turning from a girl unicorns to a boy pegasus. Her once midnight blue coat turn to black. Shadow wings shot out from its back and its horn turned to dust.

It tripped on the ground grabbing it's flank. . and pinned it down.

"Ow! Watch it!" A masculine voice came from under Lightning.

"Who are you and what did you do with Star!" Lightning shouted into his face.

"I'm Rain Chaser and I'm part changling but I'm a also part shadow pegasus. And I was Star this whole entire time." We all heard a sizzling sound where Rain Chaser had his hoof at. The star cutie mark was disappearing being replaced by a heart made by 8th notes.

"Lightning get off him." Lightning followed my command. "You were pretending this whole time?"

"I'm sorry but yes. I wanted to help. And no pony likes a shadow pegasus." He stared at his wings.

"Why did you want to help?" My curiosity toke over.

"My brother is helping Silence. We were both raised together but after that dragon attack we broke apart. He will kill you if he has the chance."

"C'mon we need to show Celestia your true form."

"Oh about that. She already knows so does Luna. They just pretended like they didn't know."

"You were them?" Once again my curiosity.

"More like rescued." His icy blue eyes were slowly turning black.

"You can tell me more of your past later. For now I want to hear the rest of the plan."

**Thank you**

**rainchaserbrony for the use of Rain Chaser.**

**Sorry about Star actually being Rain Chaser. But when I got the of submission the idea was to good to pass.**

**Well anyway. Review, favorite, follow, or even PM me. **

**Goodbye**


	11. The Mission

"I bet I can make it to our destination and back before you're even half way there!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Lightning.

"Huh in your dreams." He spat back.

Rainbow and Lightning have been having races since Canterlot. Rainbow said she could go from Canterlot to Ponyville before Lightning could. I even got Rain Chaser to follow them. They've even raced from the entrance of Ponyville to the entrance of the Everfree forest. All of them have ended in a tie.

"3...2...1... GO!" Rain Chaser waved his wing.

Lightning and Rainbow didn't hesitate the toke off like the speed of light. Lightning was the first to return with Rainbow closely behind.

"Lightning wins!" Rain Chaser raised up his right hoof.

"A little over done Chaser." Lightning pulled his hoof back to his side.

"Well done Lightning. I can't believe you beat me." Rainbow Dash said the last part very quietly. Lightning smirked.

We all continued on our way. Occasionally stoped by Lightning and Rainbow Dash betting who would win a race.

"Hello Rain." A shadow pegasus emerged from behind the tree. He was the same species as Rain but his coat was grey and his mane was black.

Rains mane turned red and his cutie mark changed to a skull with dark fairy wings. "Dragon."

"Nice to see you and that split persona. Hello Death Chaser." Dragon waved towards Rains split persona Death.

"If you touch them. I will kill you." Death raised his left fore hoof onto the air. Lucky and Lightning got their bows ready.

"I'm only here for Ikaros. Just give her to me and no one will be harmed. Well except for Ikaros."

Death brought his hoof down onto Dragons face and immediately went into the air. Dragon chased him around. Causing him to go away from us.

"That was close."Rainbow Dash turned to face Lightning but Lightning kept his gaze forward.

"Uh... Dash look out!" Lightning flew in front of Rainbow taking an arrow in the leg.

"Lightning are you ok? You saved my life!" Rainbow wrapped a hoof around Lightning's neck

Lightning slowly made his way back to the ground. Lucky grabbed hold off the arrow while Rainbow Dash still had her hoof wrapped around his neck. Lucky muttered a countdown. Once he reached zero he pulled the arrow out of his leg. Making Lightning gasp.

Lucky instructed Dash to put pressure on the wound while he gets the bandages from his bag. Dash did it shaking.

Lucky moved Dash's hoofs away and quickly begun to wrap the bandages around his wound.

"Dash I need you to stay here with Lightning. I don't want him getting hurt even worse." Lucky asked. Dash nodded in agreement.

We kept moving toward Silence's house or underground bunker. Sometimes seeing Death being chased above us by Dragon leaving a trial of shadows.

"Ikaros is that you?" Of course it's Silence. "Me, the assassins, and Dissaper have been looking for you. I see you brought some friends."

Lucky got in front of me bow ready to go. Twilight and Rarity were getting their magic ready. Fluttershy and Applejack tensed upped their muscles.

"Princess Ikaros and Princess Twilight. Great we have two princesses to capture." Dissaper cane from the cliffs shadow behind us. Knife in hoof.

**Sorry if you thought I ended it to soon. I wanna save the big fight for next chapter.**

**Anyway. Review, favorite, follow, and if you have any questions PM me.**

**Bye for now.**


	12. Fight

"Disappear don't scare the prey away." Silence hissed.

"Nice to see you again." Predator and Spiritus jumped out from the bushes. "We saw Celestias plans before you left." Predator continued.

Lucky stepped in front of me."I won't let you touch her!"

"We'll just have to kill you then." Spiritus stepped closer pulling out his bow.

Twilight jumped forward and unleashed her magic on Disappear blowing her away. Lucky let go an arrow hitting Predator in the eye letting blood stream down her face.

"It's on." She flew forward so did Lucky ramming their head together.

Applejack sped forward to kick Spiritus. But he let go of his arrow hitting only Applejacks hat off. She tackled him to the ground kicking away his bow.

That only left me, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity with Silence. Well crap.

Rarity and Twilight shot a single beam of magic. Rarity's shot missed while Twilight hit his legs. I created a rope (using magic) and sent it to wrap around Silence.

"Well played Ikaros. I guess you got me. But you didn't get them." Silence nodded his head towards Lucky and Applejack.

Lucky's face was bloody while Applejack was laying on the ground with a few cut marks on her back.

"Fluttershy and Lucky can you take him back to Canterlot. Without beating him up." Lucky agreed with my orders while Fluttershy started to shake but accepted.

A single scream pirced through the trees.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight transported us where we last left them.

Dash was covered with cuts leaving a little puddle of blood around her, and Rain Chaser was covered with a net. I guess he switched back.

"Drag... Dragon toke him. Took Lightning." Dash was clearly having a breakdown.

"Don't worry we'll get him back." We all said at once.

"He's at Silence's house. I heard he's being questioned." Rain Chaser was cut himself out.

With no thinking I ran back. They were calling my name I didn't care. I have a friend endangered. Quickly joining me was Twilight and Applejack.

"What the hay?" Applejack slowed down at the sight of Silence's hatch to his house.

Around it Disappear was messing with a knife, and Spiritus was holding a rag to his lip.

"I can't believe you were beat up by a mare." Disappear chucked to herself.

"She punches like a stallion though."

Twilight didn't hesitate to shoot her magic at them. Well more like she shot sleep gas. The hit the floor with a loud thud.

Applejack held the hatch open.

"You go on ahead I'll stay up here to take watch. Hurry up. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"I've lived here most of my life so I know my way around." I whispered so no one could here us.

I crawled through the living room seeing little specks of blood leaving.

The sound of a whip hitting skin silence around us. I doubled pace leaving Twilight to investigate the house.

"Either you get another whipping or tell us your guard schedule and we'll let you go. Your choice." Dragon's Malicious voice hissed.

"Whipping. I'll die than tell you anything." No Lightning no.

I quickly shut my eyes only leaving the lingering In my ears.

I shot magic towards Dragon but he lifted his wing to block it.

"Nice try Ikaros but you can't fool me." Dang it.

I stepped out as a smiled formed on his face. Twilight came to my side with her magic ready.

"Maybe I'll have to kill all of you. This will be fun." That was left in my head to process.

**Hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Ok so updates will probably take longer since a new story. But I'll try my best regularly.**

**Review(I need feedback. Badly), favorite, follow, and have any questions PM me.**


	13. All My Fault

"Ikaros!"

A smoke cloud came into my vision.

"It's me Rain Chaser. Use your magic to cut down Lightning and bring him over here."

Twilight inched forward, making sure Dragon couldn't see her. I looked over at Rain behind me who gave a crooked smile.

"I'm going to change appearance and look like you. So you can get Lightning out." He changed into a mirror image of myself.

Twilight returned with a very wounded Lightning and had his hoof wrapped around her neck. I quickly took his free one and wrapped it around me. Twilight 's horn glowed for a second. The next we were outside by Applejack.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry. Cause Rain Chaser went in there to help. Why isn't Rain here?" Applejack tilted her head.

"He's disguised as me. So we could get out." Applejack mouthed 'oh'.

Lightning's body became slightly lighter. That's when Twilight began to panic.

"We need to get him healed now. Uh... to Canterlot it is!"

I let go of Lightning letting Twilight take him.

"Lightning! Where is he?" I turned around, Rainbow Dash and Rarity stood there shocked.

"Twilight took him to Canterlot. He looked awful." I raised my hoof to my head to rub my forehead.

Applejack walked passed me. "Isn't there a group of guards waiting for us?" Oh yeah.

"Let's get a move on then."

~Back at the castle~

"What do you mean you lost him!" Celestia was in rage mode.

"I left for five minutes and came back he was gone."

Silence wasn't put into high security but just a normal jail cell. No wonder he got away.

Lucky ushered the guard out leaving me, Celestia, and Luna to talk.

"What are we going to do sister?" Celestia's voice was much quieter. "With him and his band of killers out to get Ikaros and kill anyone in their way."

I backed away from the table with Luna's gaze going me approval to leave.

Outside the room Lucky and Rain were talking. Occasionally Rain rubbed where a band-aid rested.

"Ready to go?" Lucky turned his gaze towards me. As I reply I slowly nodded my head.

We were going to see Lightning. After Twilight brought him back he passed out due to blood lost. Dash was the first to see him. Although Lucky and I would've been first but we promised to go together and I was held back.

We walked towards the stairs in silence not even making eye contact with the pony next to us. Only a sound of hoofs hitting the ground were our voices.

Even the climb up the stairs was silent even more weird was that if you listened closely you could hear Celestia's voice. Weird.

"You may come in." Nurse SoftFeather said.

Inside Lightning had his wings spreaded out with various needles stuck into them, Lilac Shivers writing down stats, and a oxygen mask covering his face.

"Hey Lightning. I hope you get better soon. It's just not the same only having Lucky on guard duty." I didn't want to talk anymore what happened to him was my fault. If I never escaped all these ponies wouldn't get hurt because of me.

I quickly bolted out of the room so I wouldn't start to cry. I only let one tear fall from my eyes to the floor. I tried my best to hold back the others but like always I failed.

I collapsed to the floor letting my tears join together in a puddle below me. Hearing my name called.

"You ok?" Lucky smooth voice said and he wrapped his wing around me.

"It's all. My. Fault." I said in between sobs.

"What do you mean?"

"If I never escaped... then all those ponies that have been hurt... because of me wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"We're going to put an end to that. Today wasn't a lucky day but hey we'll get them." He lifted me up from the floor.

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Review, favorite, follow, and have any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	14. We Won't Hurt You

One month since, one month since Silence's escape, Lightning's near death, and me breaking down about what I thought I did.

Lightning was released a week ago. He isn't himself lately. He's dead serious about everything. The only two people that can chip away the serious side is Rainbow Dash and Akina.

You can technically say that Lightning and Rainbow Dash are a 'couple' since she basically moved in with Lightning.

Lucky was instructed to never leave my side. Even when I'm sleeping. The only real thing I needed to be shielded was a spotting of Predator on the roof.

Also Luna kinda acts a little suspicious or nervous when the topic of 'Assassins' come up. I tried following her wherever she was going but I was stopped by Lucky. Dang it.

"Lightning over here" Akina threw a confetti bomb at Lightning. Shielding ant sight of sunlight or flowers around.

"Better watch out Akina!" Yeah! His fun side is back. For now.

One disadvantage of the confetti bomb was that she got me, Dash, Lucky, even herself. No telling who will scare who.

Lucky crept through the slowly descending confetti towards me with a smug grin on his face.

"What did you do?" I said in a disappointed tone.

"You'll see." He glanced backwards.

We watched all of the confetti hit the ground. Rainbow Dash and Akina were nowhere to be found. Which of course scared Lightning.

Dash swooped down dumping water balloons on him, Akina came out from behind a tree and chucked one at him. Lightning's face literally turned bright red. Probably not from embarrassment but for anger.

Lightning lightly took himself off the ground, swirling around helping the confetti become airborne again.

I couldn't see anything but I could hear a squeal from Akina and a laugh from Dash.

As my sight became slowly better I saw Dash on the ground laughing and Akina on Lightning's.

Slowly Lightning's smile disappeared.

As he grabbed Akina off his back she shouted. "Why are you so serious all the time? You're never fun anymore." Lightning didn't reply.

Dash got up going back to her place next to Lightning.

Akina of course frowned while walking towards Lucky and I. I took this as a chance for a lecture. "Akina he's slowly healing. Just give him time."

"I know you told me. It's just... never mind"

I told Lucky I was taking Akina inside and he followed me. When we got into the room Akina plopped herself onto the bed and brought a book to herself using magic.

I sat down on a cushion. I spaced out for a minute. I stopped when Akina let out a groan.

"I hate cliffhanger's!"

"Finished the book I see." I picked it up from the floor.

"Why stay home and end with the words 'I'll see you soon'."

"The author thought it was a good idea to end right there. So don't pout all day. Like you did last time."

"Yeah. I promised to meet Vanilla in the park today. Of course I'm running late so by!" With that said she ran out the door. Hopefully she gets a guard to go with her.

~Akina's P.O.V.~

"Wanna play tag?" Vanilla was huffing and puffing from extreme hide and go seek. Her beige coat was lightly coated with dirt and leaves in her white mane.

"You're it!" I lightly tapped her shoulder.

I ran towards the library. The librarian doesn't mind me hiding in there. She's way to nice.

I quickly ducked behind a bookshelf. Covering my mouth with my hoof so I didn't a lot of noise. Because no one's in here. I let the gold part of my mane cover my left eye.

I waited and waited without making a sound. Does she know I'm in here?

I poked my head out. Oh no.

A pony with dark red hoofs and snout, I couldn't see it's face. It was covered with a hood. My breathing increased.

"Don't worry little one. I won't hurt you. That much." A smiled formed as my everything went black.

**oh no. Well if you don't remember who that was it was Predator.**

**So review, favorite, follow, and PM me if you have any suggestions or questions. **


	15. I've Had Enough

~Akina's POV~

I woke up to a loud ringing in my ears, along with a massive headache, and something being placed around my waist.

"Good morning little one." Not her. Please tell me it's not who took me.

"I wanna go home." I let some tears roll down my face.

"I'm planning on taking you home when everyone's asleep." She whispered.

I lifted my head to meat her gaze. "I'm sick and tired of them using me then after everything like a fight I'll end up hurt. I took you so the others wouldn't cut you or anything. I used a sleep dart."

I lowered my head to the floor and closed my heavy eyelids. I'll be home Ikaros soon.

~Lucky's POV~

This is turning out to be a fun night. I have a sobbing Ikaros wrapped in my wing, Akina's missing, and no one knows where she is.

"It's going to be ok. We'll find her." I whispered to Ikaros. Everyone left us alone so Ikaros could let all her emotions out.

She slid out of my grip and walked out onto the balcony. As she spread her wings I spoke. "I know what you're thinking and I'm not letting you get yourself hurt."

Acting like my words were nothing she jumped off and swooped up into the sky. My protective nature toke over me and I took off after her.

~Akina's POV~

"Wake up. Time to go." I felt Predator take off the chain.

I yawned then got up and let my eyes adjust to the light.

Predator lifted up her cloak. Of course she wants me to hide in there. I walked into her shadow and she set it her cloak down.

"Don't try to make a noise. Everyone may be sleeping but with a sound of a twig breaking they'll awake." She whispered.

She began to walk so I did to. It was kinda difficult at first but I did get the hang of it. Use the hoofs she uses when stepping forward, don't step on her, and lastly don't trip. The last was the hardest for me.

"Predator where you going?" A drunken Spiritus said.

"I have kills to attend to." If I could imagine this I bet Predator rolled her eyes.

I heard Spiritus cough and walk away. "Damn Spiritus always asking questions." With that said we continued.

I peeked through the gap between the fabric. The door! It's like inches away. I can't wait to go outside!

I looked up to see Predator turn her head as in checking the room. She used her wing and pushed me outside.

"I'll take you to the kingdom. I'll take my given fate there." She had sadness in her voice.

"I could tell them you saved me. A princess. Isn't in some places a pony is worshipped like a God if they do that?"

"I've done horrible things and it's not in Canterlot."She does have a point.

We walked through the what seemed like never ending woods. When we reached the park where I last was seen by someone I know I spoke up. "Why?"

"Why what?" She cocked her head.

"Why take me?"

"It's all part of a master plan. In process."

We got into the city. The closer we got the butterflies in ny stomach grew stronger. I wonder if Predator feels that way?

"Get on the floor! Now!" Snapping me out of ny thoughts was a group of guards staring at us.

**Predator does have feelings for other ponies.**

**Anyway review, favorite, follow, and have any questions or suggestions PM me!**

**Hoped you like the chapter!**


	16. She Stopped Breathing

~Akina's POV~

"Let her go! She brought me here! She saved me." I stood in front of Predator, wings spread apart like I'm shielding her. Even though she's MUCH more taller than me.

"Akina are you telling the truth?" The smooth voice of Ikaros spoke.

"Why wouldn't I be?" My answer shocked her.

"Lower your weapons. Predator shall pose no threat since she has saved my little sister." The guards hesitated but obeyed. "Let's get you two cleaned up."

~Ikaros POV~

"Do you know of there plans?" Celestia went berserk.

"All Silence told me was that it would cone together during periods of time." Predator drew what she could remember of the original plan.

"Luna are you okay?" Luna was sweating like a pig.

"What time is it? I have to go." Luna quickly shuffled out of her chair leaving a puddle of sweat where she was.

I shifted my gaze to Rain Chaser who gave me a nod. Hopefully he gets something.

"It's best if you go accompany Akina. She is your little sister after all." Celestia waved me off.

~Akina's POV~

"Where's Luna? She's supposed to meet us right here!" A faint whisper came from the hallway. Hold up! Isn't that Spiritus? Oh no.

"So, so sorry! I was stuck watching the traitor draw." Luna?

"Dragon's setting the balcony on fire. It most likely be put out before much damage has been done."

Dragon, Fire, Luna's a killer? Will they hurt me? C'mon Akina they won't. Don't think like that.

Within a heartbeat a shadowy figure pinned me to the ground. Knife held up to my throat.

"Akina. I'd thought you were with your sister, Ikaros. Might as well eliminate you. We don't like witnesses." I saw a crimson smile form on his face.

~Back to Ikaros~

"It's just a thought, Lucky. It may not be true." I told Lucky about my thought of Luna as a traitor.

"Crazy. Just crazy." I could tell he had a smirk.

"Ikaros! Oh there you are." Rain Chaser stopped centimeters in front of us. "Luna and Spiritus are at your door. And Dragon is going to set fire to the balcony. You may want to hurry."

I grabbed Lucky's hoof shielding us in a magic veil. Before I knew it I smelled burning and heard screaming. Quickly the screaming turned to choking.

"Since everyone else is going too slow. I took matters into my hoofs." Dragon shouted. "And yes Luna was with us the whole time. She got everyone access In here in the first place. Leaving open a window to leaving the door open. Ha! I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Just put out the fire and I won't hurt you." Lucky stepped closer to Dragon.

"You act so tough but you're really a soft pony who doesn't like death. Stop pretending who you want to be!" If I could see Dragon I'm pretty sure his eyes flashed red. Like a blood red.

"Then let Akina come over here. With us." I just want to protect her.

"Sorry it's too late. She stopped breathing seconds ago." No.

**This just took a dark turn. Fast. Within a few chapters fast. And sorry of shortness of chapter.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and have any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	17. I Know You're There

Akina was dropped to the floor followed by a loud thud. The fire swarmed around her little body letting it turn black. A smile spread across Dragons face.

"Equestria is down a princess." He slowly inched forward. A flash of red overcame his darkness. Lightning started to punch him.

"That's for shooting me in the leg!" He paused for a moment, aligning his hoof with dragon's neck. "And this... is for Akina." With all the force in his body. He penetrated Dragon's skin, crushing his windpipe. Green blood ran down Lightning's hoof and spilled to the floor.

A cyan pegasus joined his side. Rubbing her hoof up and down his back. Faintly whispering, "You've done what you could." Those words rang In my head.

Celestial got in along with guards trying to take out the fire. Lucky left me to tell Celestia about Akina's fate. The great mare turned to me, sadness written in her stare.

I looked back immediately regretting it. Akina's scorched body rested there.

"Princess Luna has escaped. With the assassin." Those words made me black out.

(

_Princess Akina_

_Beloved little daughter, sister, and princess._

_You will never be forgotten._

I sat down the patch of dirt in front of her tombstone. Letting my tears be soaked into it. I felt a hoof rest on my shoulder. Rubbing it slightly.

"We'll all miss her. But she'll always be watching us." Lucky's saddened voiced whispered in my ear. "She'll be throwing down confetti at us." I let out a quite laugh.

The ceremony was long over. I waited until everyone left to say my goodbyes. All I wanted here with me was Lucky. One of the few ponies who cares about me. Since my business in Canterlot is done. I've inherited my own kingdom. I need to go to.

I could have ruled it with my little sister.

Lucky helped me up and We both walked away as her tombstone was turning into a speck of nothing.

(

"And this is the garden!" A hot pink unicorn named Twinkle jumped in my line of vision. "Towards the back is where you can grow your own plants!" She said louder making her pink pigtails bounce. "Your coronation as queen will begin in a... week. I've called Rarity so she could make you a dress."

I smiled as Lucky rejoined my side. He decided to come with me. Lightning's coming later in the week along with Rainbow Dash. Predator and Rain Chaser I have no idea about.

"I'll let you get settled in. If you need me I'll be in here." Twinkle walked down a path of roses.

"Your royal advisor seems... energetic." Lucky said with a smile.

"You should of seen her when I first showed up. She couldn't make a sound other than a whimper." We walked down the magenta colored halls. Side by side.

I let Lucky open the golden door of our room. Inside the sweet scent of flowers filled my nostrils and the sound of birds chirping filled my ears.

"Sorry but I have some left over business to take care of. I'll be back in a few hours or by dawn." Lucky planted a light kiss on my forehead and flew out the door letting the wind shut it.

I heavy dark breathing came from behind me along with loud clapping of hooves on the ground. I know who it is. The one and only.

"I know it's you Silence. Let's finish our little battle." I turned my head around.

"Let's."

**This story is nearly complete. Also sorry about Akina's death but I tried not making it to sad.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**

**And see y'all next chapter**


	18. My Darkest Form

I quickly dodge a knife thrown at me. Just looking at him I knew he has grown stronger. Like me. I can't let him take over.

As fast as I could, I flapped my wings to get me out the window and past the castle. I stopped in a field closes away from the kingdom.

"You can't run Ikaros. I drank Dragon's blood so I have his powers of dark magic." That's when I noticed a horn on top of his head. How did he manage to get Dragon's blood?

I shot some magic that he easily deflected. He shot some back. I covered my chest with my wings allowing the magic the scorch some feathers. I bit down on my tounge so I showed no pain. I will not be defeated easily.

"After I kill you I'll go after your boyfriend and then your friends. Till all their blood stains my hands." He let his shield down. "You should've never tried to escape. All this death would've never happened."

A sudden rush of adrenaline rushed through my body as I shot more bullets of magic. "It'll never come to that." I hissed.

"Or will it." Silence growled

I let out a blood turning scream realising all my energy into a wall of circling darkness. My purple coat turned black and my mane turned white. I'm in my darkest form.

"Darkness possesses us all. The only way to break your walls. Is to us your own type of magic. Shadow." I let the darkest smile I've ever had cross my face.

More adrenaline rushed through me giving me power. I put up a shield and charging up a powerful shot. A surprise loomed happened upon Silence's face when the last bit of the dark wall vanished.

"Is that a new goth look? I like it." He smirked. Don't worry Ikaros the shot will be ready soon. He'll be dead before I know it.

"You really need to shut your mouth." I realised the charged shot. Direct hit.

His body turned into dust. _You've done what you could._ Rang through my head.

I watched my dark appearance being chipped away, replaced by my old look. Never will I ever unleash that power ever again.

(

The fabric of my lilac dress swayed along with my black mane with loose lilac flowers as I packed back and forth. Testing new laced up purple sandals.

"Do you like them?" Rarity's voiced boomed over loud cheering from outside.

"You look pretty, my lady." Twinkle's white dressed bounced with her movements. Her pigtails messed up a little.

"She doesn't just look pretty. She's beautiful." Lucky came to view in a black tux along with Lightning. "Time to go."

I got into position Lucky and Lightning behind creating a triangle. The door swung open. Time to shine. Time to handle my new responsibility.

"Today Ikaros will take over as queen. Bring life back to this castle." Celestia roared above the crowd. "I pronounce you Queen!" She placed a crown of gold on my head. I have a long life ahead of me. A peaceful life ahead of me. With my best friends. Who won't think of me differently.

Who I'm going to enjoy my time with. Is going to be Lucky. The pony who loves me the most.

**The very last chapter! There will be an epilogue up tomorrow. I'm already writing it. I started this chapter really early so I got it done with the other one I posted. If you were wondering about that.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions PM me.**


	19. Epilogue

**Warning: this chapter Is a little more violent than the others... you'll see why.**

I let it take over me. I let it take over my soul. The darkness never escaped. It was within me all these years. It destroyed everyone's trust. The ponies who thought I was still in her was Lucky and Lightning. Now they're gone. In an endless void of souls. It was all my fault. I should've never unleashed my darkness against Silence.

_"Go! We're right behind you!" _those words are melted in my skull. The Last words they ever said to me. I will get my revenge for them. That's what I've been doing.

For the past year I've killed to survive. I killed so I wouldn't get chased down. It even came down to killing Rain Chaser for my safety. I would've killed Rainbow Dash but I found out she's carrying Lightning's foal. I will never hurt her now.

You may think this is dark, scary, whatever you wanna call it. The darkness is slowly taking over my mind, soon I'll go berserk. It won't end well. Everyponys in danger. Even myself. Nothing will be left of me in a few minutes. I've almost turned and in waiting for it.

(

"Ikaros is in the city!"

"She's gone berserk!"

Clattering of hoofs only made me hungrier. Thoughts of blood raced through my mind.

I pounced onto a black mare who screamed on contact. Her shivering and sniffling made me lose it, earlier than I thought.

I drove my horn into her throat and she went silent. One down. _You've done what you could._

"Grab her." Hoof wrapped around me pinning me down. "Celestial. What should we do?" The great princess came to view.

"Put her on the dungeon. Her fate will be decided from there." I was dragged off. I didn't even try to fight back.

(

Execution. I'll die in two days. They all thought they couldn't cure me. Deep inside where there's still good I know I can be cured. No pony listened to me, I've gone berserk. To far along since I turned.

I've heard rumors from the guards that they found Luna with Spiritus and Predator. Luna got away and Spiritus and Predator were killed. I guess I'll see them in the endless void. We're there is no escaped.

(

"Former Princess Ikaros has been sentenced to death for the crimes of murder and aiding the enemy. She will be hanged by the throat till dead." Princess Celestia roared so even over the boos you could hear her.

One guard placed the rope around me tightening it. Spitting next to ny hoof. Then he went to the lever.

Celestia gave me a look mixed between sadness and anger. I understand why.

The lever was pulled the door underneath me opened, and I fell in. Goodbye.

_"Ikaros? Welcome!" _ Lucky and Lightning's voices said at he same time.

**Sorry if this seemed to dark for you... my original idea was to cliche so I thought of this and it was different. Way... different.**

**Thank you everyone who stayed with me through this all. This is it. I'm sad this is over now. But maybe another mlp story will lift my spirit.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions PM me.**

**And goodbye**


End file.
